someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
TOB Private Games
Arguement* DarkWolf1034: You're always like this! and you're such a poor sport! xXblazmodzXx: You may not realize it! but YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND ALWAYS TEMPT ME TO ARGUE WITH YOU!, YOU ALWAYS ARE DOING STUFF I SAY GETS ANNOYING AND YOU DO THEM ANY WAY! DarkWolf1034: DarkWolf1034 -Has Left You're Xbox Live Party- xXblazmodzXx: There he goes! OF TO GO CRY IN THE CORNER LIKE THE EMO HE IS! Bloodedjewels73: You need to go say sorry to him xXblazmodzXx: Wha! ME BUT WHY? Bloodedjewels73: Just be the bigger person xXblazmodzXx: You always say that. Bloodedjewels73: Blaze. xXblazmodzXx: He started it! oh my god fine! *clicks DarkWolf1034's profile and clicks send message* Clicks voice message* xXblazmodzXx in voice message: SORRY! god *mumbles the words "eventhoughyoustartedit"* *sends* xXblazmodzXx: THERE! you happy?!? Bloodedjewels73: Yes. I hate it when you guys argue. Ok so xXblazmodzXx is me or atleast thats my XBL name up there. Bloodedjewels73 is my best friend on XBL. But DarkWolf1034 well hes known as that NOW but his name WAS TripleJ10 also he deleted me cause he was mad cause i tried to end a arugement but he just recently changed his name today. But me and triple have been argueing ALOOOT! he gets me all mad and we argue and I ALWAYS get blamed for everything in the end and have to say sorry. we like argue once a week. Our friend Bloodedjewels73 is silent the whole arguements and really hates it when we argue at all! it's just something that can't be avoided with triple But anyways... Something. ODD has been happening. Let me explain, Over the last few weeks. Bloodedjewels73 hasn't been talking or hanging out with triple more talking to me and hanging out with me but... Shes always now going offline earlier and her excuses are either "You already have someone to talk to" In a sad voice or "I'm just going and thats how it is" And normaly i'm not on XBL that often. I've been playing Quake III arena on my pc. But two days ago. When i played quake III arena i always play with bots. Normally on nightmare or hardcore (Yes really) And some reason ALL the bots exited also saying there normal "Goodbye words" Such as "GG But q3dm13 is to cramped for me!" stuff like that. But the only bot left on te server was. Sarge he came up to me and suddenly all my weapons were out of ammo and my gauntlet didn't even respond. Sarge said to me in the wierd quake III text saying. "So, xXblazmodzXx INGAME! well since i finally got a hold of you i might aswell tell you this. Blooded is lonely, and you're never there when she needs you most, As a matter of fact. Shes been online and you didn't even care just playing this game. Geeze would it kill ya to atleast CHECK the website?!?!" I was thinking alot of stuff. Like "What the heck?" "Wh-wh-what?" and eventually after he stopped talking in the chat. I said outloud "Yeah well-" But before i could finish he said in the chat box "Yeah yeah yeah save it for q3tourney6! (which is a map for the game :P) thats just an excuse! just go talk to her when you can! She needs to tell you something." I said this in the chat "How did you know her?" He then said "Well i always watch you on xbox! but only when your in a game as then is the only time i can really watch you guys." I was all sorts of confused how is he even in my console? He then said "i also watch you on pc! and psp! but only games for those for some reason i don't know but i see how agressive with that triple guy you are" I said in the chat "Yeah cause he's a total JERK!" he then said "i know he's not any nicer than i myself" Then windows said "Quake III Arena Has Stopped Working" so i was really freaked out by now so i got off my pc and went downstairs cause i was hungry. when i got a bowl of rice with soi sauce. I turned on the tv. I was still scared. I put on spongebob because, Who doesn't love spongebob? anyways i finished my rice cleaned my bowl and fork and then went to bed. The next moring i got on xbox and then WHADDYA KNOW! blooded was on! i just then found out triple had changed his name to DarkWolf1034 that day :P and i invited blooded to the party. She joined and said "Finally blaze." I said "Sorry i've just been kinda-" She then interrupted with "That's just an excuse! Save it for q3tourney6!" and left the party. I was confused how did she know what he said? i then went to check but... It said she had been ofline for 3 years........... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story